


Dragon Monogatari

by soberdaydream



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: 用了一点化物语梗但是并没有很物语





	Dragon Monogatari

**Author's Note:**

> 突然脑洞突然爆写突然嗝屁系列

从郑然官进入LW的第一天他就发现了有点不对劲，这里应该有人和他一样，他能感觉得到。经理带着他参观了训练室，介绍了教练和其他队员给他。他一个个招呼过去，很多ID都是熟悉的名字了，但是要把人脸对上号还是有点难度。  
郑然官，被龙神眷顾的青年。该说是眷顾还是诅咒呢，总之现在的他是一个，基本没有感觉的人。味觉没有了，吃什么都好像是冷掉后白米饭的味道，也不怎么会感觉到饿。痛觉没有了，但是如果是可能会对身体造成伤害的事情，身体会有另外一种异样的反应。累的感觉也没有了，每天连续排位十几个小时也不会想睡觉，跑完五公里跟走了五十米一样。但是，感情也渐渐没有了。听朋友的糗事原本能笑到地上，现在只能靠演技；曾经哭的稀里哗啦的电影，看完之后只觉得一片空白。不过好处是第六感出奇的敏锐，反应速度也快了不少。最初他害怕的不行，只好利用体检的机会自己掏腰包多做了好多检查，结果所有结果都正常，医生听说他要职业打游戏还表示很可惜，说这么好的身体条件应该去踢足球，韩国拿世界杯指日可待。他说不清这是好还是不好，也绝对不敢跟别人说——任谁听到都会觉得他可能是精神出了问题。中间有那么几次，他准备去求神拜佛，却总是碰到各种奇妙的理由在教堂寺庙连吃几次闭门羹。  
仰天长啸一声我认输，郑然官把这个秘密隐藏到现在。  
周四只有半天训练，傍晚训练结束之后大部队都脚底抹油跑路了。郑然官坐在自己的电脑前百无聊赖的刷新网页，他估摸着人都走的差不多之后可以利用独处的机会来验证下他最怀疑的对象——洪渊俊。  
洪渊俊从外面进来，看见郑然官带着耳机专注地盯着屏幕。他觉得两人关系还没有熟悉到要专门道别的地步，准备直接收拾了自己的东西就走。他的座位在郑然官的的斜背后。当他走过郑然官背后的时候，郑然官装出被吓了一跳的样子“渊俊啊，你在飘吗，怎么一点声音都没有啊！”  
这倒是把洪渊俊也吓的愣了一下。“啊是鞋子吧，你们的鞋子都太重了，”他慌忙翘起脚，“之前进图书馆，走路吧唧吧唧是会被所有人瞪的哦。”  
看来就是他了，郑然官咧了咧嘴，心不虚才不会有这样过激的反应呢。“我开玩笑的，一会儿你有空吗？有空了去帮我也挑双安静的鞋子？”  
“今天吗？……”洪渊俊犹豫了几秒，“好呀，我们可以去弘大那边。”  
热热闹闹的商业街和小吃摊总是能让年轻人们很快熟络起来。郑然官用两串烤芝士和一盒草莓当做谢礼轻松收买了洪渊俊，虽然没挑到满意的鞋子，但是两人的交谈话题已经从仅限游戏里的“天使奶我一口”拓展到了看起来消瘦的洪渊俊竟然能在饥饿的时候连吃二十贯寿司。  
天慢慢的黑下来，俩人天南地北的聊着，不知不觉已经走出了喧嚣的商业区。有那么一会儿洪渊俊突然沉默了，他低头看着鞋尖一言不发的往前走，过路口的时候也没忘记了停下看看。小路口的下坡上突然冲出来一辆自行车，车上的人尖叫着“啊啊啊刹车线断了快让开！”下一秒郑然官下意识的搂着洪渊俊往后退。情况紧急，他可以说是用尽全身的力气想把洪渊俊往后拉，结果一下子坐在了地上，洪渊俊因为这太大的力气直接被甩的向两人后侧腾空飞了出去。  
虽然他看起来就是皮包骨头，但是也不至于这么轻啊？郑然官满脸的问号，他甚至忘记了先站起来。“你……这是……”  
洪渊俊迷茫的坐在地上，看着几米外的郑然官，感觉自己的心跳已经夸张到了快要冲破肋骨的地步。“还是被发现了啊，”他从地上爬起来，手足无措的拍了拍身上的灰，“就是这样，我……没什么体重。”  
原来是这个啊，郑然官飞快的爬起来也随意拍了两下屁股，“我要是说我可能猜到了呢？”  
这下换成洪渊俊疑惑了。郑然官左右看了看，指着旁边禁止停车告示牌的柱子，然后举了举拳头，哐当一声就锤了上去。洪渊俊的尖叫还没来得及出口，郑然官就赶紧把手伸过去，说：“你看，拳头红了但是我一点都不痛。”感觉可能这些还不足以让对方相信自己也是非正常的人类，他又抓起洪渊俊的手，放在自己脸上，“不信了你也试试，你打我或者掐我我都没什么痛感的。”  
洪渊俊捧着他的侧脸，哭笑不得的看着此刻无论说话还是举动都毫无逻辑的郑然官，心里默默感慨了一下造化弄人。他刚准备张嘴说些什么，快要被自己的秘密压垮的郑然官终于找到了合适的倾诉对象，抱着洪渊俊就差要涕泪齐下的哭诉了。他喋喋不休的说了好久，突然发现自己说了那么多却没给洪渊俊一点回复或者提问的余地。郑然官拨了拨刘海，有点不好意思的问洪渊俊，那你看到的是什么？  
“不知道具体是什么，它大半身子总是藏在迷雾中。”洪渊俊的声音里带着明显的失望。“但是我猜应该是鵺吧，我记得之前看过的书里有提到这样的生物。”停了一会，他又接着说，“我之前以为是自己罪孽深重去告解，却被牧师以这是恩赐的理由迅速赶走，当时我就明白了这里肯定有问题。”  
郑然官伸手拍了拍洪渊俊的肩膀，无奈的叹了口气。  
“要一起吃饭嘛？为了庆祝我们知根知底找到病友？”洪渊俊提议。  
“好是好，可是我吃什么都没有味道…”郑然官停顿了一下，“你知道之前我曾经试着绝食看饥饿能不能恢复味觉，但是从第二天夜里开始他就在冲我吼快去吃饭，简单的吃个面包还不行，我午睡打个盹儿都能看见巨龙喷着火叫我去喝牛肉汤。”  
洪渊俊噗的一声笑出来，“你这个龙还挺养生的。”  
最终俩人决定一起去吃拌饭，等饭的间隙郑然官也听到了洪渊俊的趣事，他目前的体重是八点五千克，奇怪的是并不会被风吹走，游泳的时候却一直沉底。去体检之前跑了四家商店一共买了四十公斤的沙包计划全绑身上，但是真的太困难了，只能破罐子破摔准备随机应变。结果体检当天医院的体重秤坏掉了，医生让自己报体重，才幸运的逃过一劫。自从体重没有之后身体却好了些，高三一整年都没怎么生病，而且体育课考试还久违的拿了A。  
“好了，现在我们可以说是真正的朋友了。”郑然官努力想让自己的笑看起来真诚一些。如果暂时没有解决办法，这些副作用也不算太坏……吧。  
之后俩人的关系突飞猛进，短短几个月就成了彼此比双排密友更亲密的存在，洪渊俊把这归结于两人的同病相怜，郑然官却总是觉得怪怪的，一种无法形容的感觉慢慢占据了他的大脑。游戏的热度越来越高，比赛也多了起来，忙碌的训练和比赛中郑然官偶尔会盯着洪渊俊的背影发呆，到底是什么让他能在背负着秘密的同时还能总是轻松的照顾着所有人？  
时间来到APEX的败者组的四强赛，再次面对NC FOXES时候依然没能改变命运。郑然官知道自己发挥的不算好，遗憾是有，不过丝毫不觉得难过，游戏嘛，打不过就是打不过喽。但是他扭头看一眼坐在后面的洪渊俊之后却久违的心痛了一下。洪渊俊趴在桌子上，脸完全埋在手臂里，哭的整个后背都在颤抖。教练进来安慰大家，然后对面进小玻璃房来握手，直到该收拾外设离场的时候他都甚至没能停止抽泣。郑然官站起来去指挥位帮他关电脑，收键盘，轻轻拍了拍他的头。  
队伍的解散已成定局，所以反省会也好总结会也罢都可以省了，大家悻悻的告别后各回各家。内心毫无波动的郑然官没什么事做，他沿着地铁线回家的方向走了一站，突然想起来充电器好像忘在了基地里，又扭头拐回去拿。夜里本应空无一人的基地却灯火通明，郑然官远远就隔着玻璃看见了洪渊俊一头被揉的跟风滚草一样的乱发。推门进去，洪渊俊抬起红红的眼睛看了他一眼，然后转回去又空洞的盯着屏幕。  
不懂安慰人的郑然官只能问一句，“你吃饭了吗？”洪渊俊点了点头算是回答。但是眼尖的郑然官看见了桌上放着打开包装只咬了一口的菠萝包。  
“要不要去我那里坐坐？反正离得近，我室友回老家了，回家里喝点酒？或者我煮部队锅？”郑然官几乎是脑袋一热就脱口而出的邀请，出乎他意料的是洪渊俊竟然直接同意了。他带着洪渊俊匆忙赶上了末班地铁，又被熙熙攘攘的加班族簇拥着挤出车厢门。  
郑然官家里客厅的简易沙发上堆满了衣服背包毯子零食，他犹豫了两秒，然后果断放弃了收拾的念头。“啊去我屋里！我屋里干净多了！”他拉着洪渊俊就往里屋走。郑然官的屋子是比客厅整洁一些，衣服规规矩矩的挂在衣架上，灰色系的素净床品整洁的铺着，桌子上只简单的放了水杯和插线板。屋里没有多余的凳子，郑然官让洪渊俊坐床上，洪渊俊摇了摇头，靠着床尾坐在了地板上。郑然官跑出去翻冰箱，不一会儿拎了个塑料袋子进来，然后开始一瓶瓶往外掏酒。果味的烧酒，啤酒，预调酒，七七八八围着洪渊俊排了半圈。郑然官抓起一罐啤酒打开，仰头就开始喝，几大口下肚后发出了一声愉快的长叹。  
“挑一个吧，喝两口就不难过了，恩？”  
洪渊俊也开了一罐啤酒，只是抿了两小口就放下了。他抱着腿坐着，侧脸枕着膝盖，从郑然官的角度能看见他眼里依然闪着泪光，眼神也有点涣散。  
郑然官觉得有点不对劲，他伸手准备去摸洪渊俊的额头，结果甚至还没摸到皮肤就要被散发出来的热气烫到手。  
“渊俊你是发烧了么？！怎么这么热？”  
一句话像是又戳到了洪渊俊的痛处，他开始不由自主的哭泣，眼泪哗的就涌了出来。郑然官半跪下来抱着他，慢慢揉着他的脖子和后背，听洪渊俊用气音小声的说，可是没有机会了啊，我们在一起最后的机会……  
可是没有机会了啊。  
郑然官之前可能无法理解洪渊俊细腻执着的感情，但是他现在似乎瞬间明白了不少。他伸手捧着洪渊俊的脸，带着他慢慢把头抬起来。四目相对的时候他更加确认了自己的想法，他快速在脑子里跟自己打了个赌，然后孤注一掷的歪头朝着洪渊俊的嘴唇吻了下去。洪渊俊没有拒绝，他微微颤抖的嘴唇让郑然官觉得这可能是自己人生选择中最正确的之一。  
一个绵长又青涩的吻结束之后郑然官站了起来， 又弯下腰去抱洪渊俊——他轻的仿佛一片木炭，怪不得可以在战场中来去自如的穿梭。想到这里郑然官笑了笑，看着红晕一点点覆盖上怀里洪渊俊的脸颊。郑然官抱着洪渊俊一起倒在床上，手开始不老实的向下滑去。  
洪渊俊指了指自己的包，“中间的夹层里放的有安全套。”郑然官脸上的表情突然僵硬了一下，一瞬间很多想法袭来，他不由自主的发出了一点迷惑的声音。  
“你高中的体育健康课都睡过去了吧？老师没跟你们强调这个吗？”洪渊俊脸上的红晕又加深了一些。郑然官读懂了这话背后的意思，他咬了咬嘴唇，“你说对了一半。”  
“嗯？”他的手还搂着郑然官的脖子，正想问问这个一半的含义，“不只体育健康，其他课我也有差不多一半时间都在睡觉。”说完郑然官开始用力的去吻洪渊俊，青年的冲动和坦诚让洪渊俊突然笑了起来，他咧开了嘴角，牙齿上正畸的金属丝划过郑然官丰满的嘴唇。“委屈你啦，我的牙套还有半年时间。”郑然官根本不在意这些，他只想先好好的亲吻身下温柔的天使。  
洪渊俊觉得自己大概永远忘不了第一次和郑然官在一起的感觉。两个人都是纸上谈兵的高手，却在亲身躬行的时候手忙脚乱。郑然官给洪渊俊扩张的时候手都在发抖，最后竟然是洪渊俊握着他的手掌慢慢的往自己身体里送。期间郑然官无数的亲吻和呢喃像是汝矣岛的落樱一样纷落在洪渊俊的侧脸和嘴唇。等到郑然官真正把自己下身完全没入洪渊俊身体的时候他已经满身大汗，心跳的声音似乎直冲头顶。他开始小心的磨蹭，直到洪渊俊皱起的眉头渐渐平缓，脸上也开始出现愉悦的表情，才加快速度动了起来。  
洪渊俊的呼吸开始粗重，郑然官也一样，他向后撩了一下刘海，被汗水打湿的头发就半竖在头顶，随着郑然官的动作晃荡。洪渊俊笑着揉了揉那些调皮的头发，又勾着他的脖子下来亲。很快郑然官就觉得自己要被快感掀翻了，他把手穿过洪渊俊的腰后，打算把他抱起来，没想到洪渊俊坐起来的瞬间竟然意外的产生了一点惯性，郑然官猛地后仰了过去。突然姿势的改变让郑然官埋在洪渊俊身体里的阴茎探索到了更深的一点，洪渊俊发出了一声尖叫似的呻吟，然后身体又慢慢软了下来，直接倾倒在郑然官的胸前。他头垂下来的时候不小心磕到了郑然官的锁骨，郑然官轻轻的叫了一声疼。  
疼？  
这个感觉对于郑然官来说已经快被遗忘了，他有些不知所措的抬手去摸自己的锁骨。是的，那里还有一点麻麻的感觉。洪渊俊也突然意识到了，他伸手想把郑然官拉起来，但是随即又缩回了手臂——八公斤大概是一只肥猫的重量，有谁能指望家里的猫把自己拉起床呢？郑然官倒是没想这么多，他伸直胳膊正好能抓住洪渊俊的手腕，接着就轻轻松松起了身。  
两个人几乎都目瞪口呆的看着对方。郑然官尝试抱着洪渊俊动一下……虽然依旧可以轻松抱起，但是胳膊上隆起的二头肌告诉他是需要用力的；洪渊俊拉着郑然官的一只手指塞进嘴里用力咬了一口，郑然官嗷的一声就叫了出来。  
伴随着意外和惊喜，两个人紧紧的抱在了一起。他们热烈的亲吻，疯狂的律动，直到洪渊俊的眼角再次滑落了眼泪。恍惚中他听到了一个陌生的声音，珍惜他，照顾好自己，告辞。洪渊俊揉了揉眼想仔细看，眼前却只有郑然官笑得眯起来的眼睛和有点皱的鼻子。他抚摸着洪渊俊光滑的后背，把嘴凑近洪渊俊的耳边，小声说，刚才我又看见龙神了，它说……  
微不可闻的声音逗笑了洪渊俊，他戳了一下郑然官的额头，又再次抱住了他。


End file.
